onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Gomu Gomu no Mi
Subpage Categories Should there be a category for the tabbed pages? It could be called Devil Fruit Subpages. 23:38, June 12, 2011 (UTC) :I think it would be better to have a hidden category "Tabbed Subpages" with all subpages in it (be they Char subpages, DF subpages, etc.). After all they are not categories users are meant to visit, their only purpose is to not leave the subpages uncategorized. Elephant Gun: Haki version of gigant pistol or bullet?Is it possible that the elephant gun is an enhanced version of gigant bullet? In the manga he definitely stretches his arm upwards but due to the 3-dimensional nature of his location it's not so clear whether or not that is backwards or not.213.7.220.185 10:07, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Manywikis (talk) 17:05, January 17, 2013 (UTC) most likely pistol considering its luffys signiture move. Gomu Gomu no Mi, Paramecia or Logia? I've been wondering of something... how do we know Gomu Gomu no Mi isn't a Logia type and not Paramecia? Logia fruits are the ones that turns your body into something, like Kizaru is light, Ace is fire, Akainu is magma, Aokiji is Ice and so on and so on.. so doesn't thar make the Gomu Gomu no Mi a Logia type? -Some random chick If you're actually serious, rubber is not an element and Luffy can neither let objects pass through him, nor can they be absorbed into his body. This is also why we have categories, to point this stuff out. 22:10, September 4, 2012 (UTC) This is a pointless discussion because the author named it a Paramecia, however, several of the fruits in the series do seem to break their categorization rules. This is one of them. I would say Luffy is the only true Logia user in the series, as his body is ALWAYS rubber. And while yes, rubber isn't an element, neither is darkness. Neither is "swamp" or whatever Caribou has. I think one of the movies has a logia user who is made of Syrup too? At any rate, about objects passing through his body...we haven't seen a tangigle logia yet, like the earth earth fruit, but when we do objects probably won't be able to pass through it. I actually was thinking of this topic, and this metaphor of the stone stone man, before I watched Dress Rosa, I am not sure how they are going to define Pika's fruit, but...yeah. 10:26, August 28, 2015 (UTC)MFBK :This, and it was actually confirmed by Oda. I added the ref. : haki nullifies gomu gomu no mi? So in the most recent chapter luffy got kicked by doflamingo while in Gear Foourth. Doflamingo was surprised he was still rubbery because he was coated in busoshoku haki. Does this mean that when haki is applied to a certain part of the body, luffy can't stretch that part anymore? That would explain why Luffy doesn't cover his whole arm in haki when he uses his techniquees.AsianInvasion711 (talk) 21:31, April 28, 2015 (UTC) Trivia I was going to add a trivia point along the lines of this, but was a bit unsure: All of Luffy's Busoshoku Haki attacks infused with his Gear forms after the timeskip all make references to animals within the attacks' names. This is possibly due to his training on Rusukaina, where he had to face a variety of strong, gigantic animals. Would this be okay to add? Or not at all? ★ WindStar7125 Talk 16:01, August 24, 2016 (UTC) I'd lose the possibly due to bit, and phrase it more like "All of Luffy's Gear attacks that use Busoshoku Haki reference an animal in the attack name". There's no need to say it's after the timeskip since he didn't use any haki attacks before. 17:25, August 24, 2016 (UTC) :Ok, I get omitting the timeskip portion of it. So the possibility bit wouldn't be a good addition? I get that it's a bit speculative, but it's trivia... Hmm... ★ WindStar7125 Talk 17:11, August 27, 2016 (UTC) Body made of rubber or Body with properties of rubber I'm confused as to whether the devil fruit actually turned Luffy's entire body into rubber or just gave his body the properties of rubber. This article suggests the latter, but I don't think there has been any evidence given leaning in either direction. 06:10, April 20, 2017 (UTC) name when the kiro kiro no mi is labeled as kilo kilo no mi, because its a lation loan word, this page should be moved to gom gom no mi, cause gom(u) is a dutch loan word CharlotteSmoothie (talk) 21:40, January 16, 2018 (UTC) Spelling of Gears In Chapter 895, Oda spells Gear Fourth as "Gear 4". Is there any other instance in the manga where he's spelled out a Gear? If not, then we should consider changing the names of the Gear pages to use numerals. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 20:17, March 29, 2018 (UTC) He spells it as GEAR 4 but the reading for 4 cannot be pronounced as fourth. He doesn't write GEAR 4TH Meshack (talk) 20:37, March 29, 2018 (UTC) Just because he writes it as "4" doesn't mean the pronunciation has to be "four" though. The 66 in Germa 66 is pronounced Double-Six, for example. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 20:50, March 29, 2018 (UTC) Gear Second and Third intro chapters. Gear Forth had a color spread, but the volume release title was spelled the same as 895. It has always been spelled like that. I don't think I understand what you suggest. Rhavkin (talk) 21:06, March 29, 2018 (UTC) I'm referring to Oda spelling it in English, not Japanese. Here's the full pic of the raw where everything is spelled out. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 23:51, March 29, 2018 (UTC) I know what you’re talking about. Yes he wrote GEAR 4 but the furigana indicates that it should be GEAR FOURTH not GEAR 4. How can you pronounce GEAR 4 as GEAR FOURTH? You can’t. The furigana matters. If he wrote Gia Fō and not Gia Fōsu then I would be on your side. 66 is a double six, right? Meshack (talk) 23:04, March 30, 2018 (UTC) Are you talking about the word "Gear", or the number(s)? Rhavkin (talk) 05:37, March 31, 2018 (UTC) numbers Meshack (talk) 18:40, March 31, 2018 (UTC) So what I pointed out about the gears debut is relevant. It is always written with numeric digits and spelled as an ordinal number. Rhavkin (talk) 18:53, March 31, 2018 (UTC) There is plenty of precedent for it in English. For example, dates are frequently written using cardinal numbers (March 31) but read as ordinal numbers (March Thirty-first). This would be a lot of pages and references to change. Dragonus Nesha (talk) 02:24, April 1, 2018 (UTC)